crappyfartsgohomefandomcom-20200216-history
Contearce
Contearce is a small planet inhabited by Trolls along with other native species. Its surface is covered in vast deserts and sprawling polar wastelands with a few tropical islands between the two. The planet was only just recently inhabited by Trolls in the last hundred or so sweeps; so, while most traditional Troll customs are still practiced, others are either altered or ignored completely. For example, instead of traditional lusi, Trolls raised on Contearce are reared by native animals and gain some characteristics of their custodians. Contearcian "lusi" select young Trolls by physical appearance; they often chose a Grub that shares certain physical traits such as ear or horn shape. The Poles Geography The poles make up the majority of the planet's surface, forming icecaps that sprawl for miles across the oceans. Winds of up to 68 miles per hour almost constantly whisk across the landscape. These regions are covered in various geographic formations such as mountain ranges, canyons, and ravines. . Large rivers flow throughout the regions, carrying great quantities of ice into the main ocean. Some of these rivers flow under the ice, which can be very dangerous; if a Troll or other beast accidentally happens upon one of these frozen rivers them may meet with a short, unfortunate fate. Wildlife The poles are the hunting grounds of many dangerous beasts. Only the strongest survive in such harsh conditions, so many of the beasts which inhabit this region are hostile and extremely deadly. Many can travel over both land or water but prefer to stick to one or the other. Most of the land-dwelling creatures are large and incredibly powerful. The semi-aquatic animals are smaller and less powerful than the land-dwelling ones, but make up for it with their superior speed and agility. The aquatic wildlife tends to either be harmless prey animals, such as fish, crustaceans, or mollusks, or hulking behemoths, such as whales, sea serpents, or other terrifying beasts. Natural Resources Rich mineral and ore deposits can be found within the rock formations, but harvesting these resources can be dangerous; Trolls must deal with the cold, the risk of rock slides or other natural disasters, and the ever looming threat of being attacked by the native fauna. Ice is also transported to the deserts and islands. The Deserts Geography The equator is lined with a thick, continuous band of deserts. Average temperatures vary depending on how far inland a traveler decides to venture. The coasts aren't very hot, but the humidity makes it seem hotter than it really is. The innermost regions are so hot that nothing can survive. The deserts are also plagued by volcanoes, which constantly reshape the environment. Mountains and canyons are also present in this region. Canyons house what little available water is availiable. Wildlife Wildlife is scarce in the deserts of Contearse. Most of the non-avian creatures are either subterranean or nocturnal. Most creatures are rather small in size and not very threatening. However, some of the larger creatures, while not gargantuan, can still pose a threat. Some are venomous while others hunt in groups. The undisputed king of the deserts, however, is the sand basilisk, a huge reptilian beast with ten legs, many horns, and a venomous bite. These creatures can grow to over sixty feet in length and up to nine hundred pounds. They are surprisingly fast and very territorial, making them incredibly deadly. The only way to survive an attack is to either outmaneuver it or kill it. Natural Resources Most commercial trade comes from the selling and trading of animals or animal-based products. Animal skins, bones, or poisons can earn a Troll quite a bit of compensation. Certain organs, such as tongues, hearts, or livers, are also quit valuable. Gemstones, which can be found in or near volcanic sites, can be sold as well. The Islands and Reefs Geography The rest of Contearce is covered in vast oceans dotted with small islands and reefs. Most of them share similar characteristics of whichever major landmass they're closest to but have subdued characteristics. The islands and reefs closest to the center of the ocean, however, have tropical climates. The only major threats are tropical storms. Very few Trolls inhabit the islands or reefs due to their lack of resources and remote locations. Wildlife The beasts of the tropical islands are, perhaps, the most diverse of Contearce's fauna. Most of the creatures found in the tropics are either small terrestrial animals or sea dwelling animals of various sizes. Parasites are not uncommon. Plants are also highly diverse, many taking the role of large predators. Most carnivorous plants behave much like Earths, but one variety uses mobile tendrils to ensnare prey and carry it toward its "mouth". Most of the smaller animals from the two main biomes inhabit the islands of their respective climates. Natural Resources Like the desert, the tropical islands and reefs mostly trade animals. However, other popular trade items are salt and plant-based goods. Category:Homestuck Category:Planets